The present invention relates to the closure of open top, thin plastic, gussetted bags including a “square bottom” plastic bag, “T” shirt bag and any top opening bag with side gussets formed of thin plastic material.
Plastic gussetted “square bottom” or “flat bottom” bags and regular gussetted bags have supplanted paper bags for use in super markets, retail establishments, and other establishments. These bags utilize the entire space of the plastic bag, stand up right by itself and is self-supporting so that it makes loading and unloading the bag easier.
This heretofore not available new closure will enable such plastic bags to have many uses apparent to the user and the reader of this application.
This bag may be used to hold products in markets, such as, food, deli counter operations, dog food and the like as well as boxed and canned goods. While made of flexible plastic material may be made of sturdy and strong, i.e., heavy wall construction that the filled bag may be conveniently carried. It would also be extremely beneficial to provide means for automated closing the open top after the bag is filled.
It is the object of this present invention to close a “flat bottom” or “square bottom” gussetted bag, after being filled, at the upper edge of the bag while allowing a maximum opening for filling and discharge of the bag.
Another object of this present invention is to provide the bag for use for liquids, solids, semi solids, frozen and defrosted items while maintaining the integrity of the self-standing bottom plastic gussetted sack or bag.
It is another object to provide a “flat bottom” bag with automatic top closure having a carrying handle. The objects as well as other objects and advantages will be obvious from the following disclosures.